Huntik: Wolf's Howl
by KamenRiderFanfiction
Summary: Take place after season 2. Rated T for safety. Being rewritten.
1. Hyperwolf

**Disclaimer: Jakenaster does not own Huntik.**

**Talking: "talk"**

**Thinking: **_**'think'**_

* * *

Jacob was having a very weird day. First, he gets a strange necklace that made him feel like it was calling out to him when he first saw it, he got it (to learn why it seemed to be calling out to him) , then some weird guys in suits chase him because of the necklace he has, and he has a feeling that a weird day will become a normal day to him.

(Jacob's POV)

I made a big mistake, and that was going into a alley way when I was being chased by weird guys in suits. There were only three of them.

"This is your last chance kid... join the Organization or you will pay the price." One of them said.

"No!" I said. I knew one thing about them, and that was that they are evil, and I made a promise to never be evil.

"You asked for it..." One of them said.

"Go, Redcap!" They said in unison, then a trio of monsters appeared.

_'Hyperwolf ' _Was the word that entered my mind, and I hoped what I did next would work. "Hyperwolf!" I said, then a grey wolf with green eyes and golden shoulder pads appeared in front of me.

One of the redcaps ran at Hyperwolf with its claws ready to slice Hyperwolf to pieces, but it was knocked back by a blast made of sound that came from Hyperwolf's mouth, it charged at Hyperwolf again, but it was sent back to its necklace when it was hit by Hyperwolf 's 'Sonic Howl'.

The other two redcaps charged at Hyperwolf from two sides, but Hyperwolf jumped in the air, and the redcap duo was sent back to their necklaces by a close-range Sonic Howl.

(1 day later)

It was raining. I adjusted my black cloak, and I wore it so those suit guys would not think of me as some kid. I got out my holotome I toke and customized from one of those suit guys. It was grey and had a silver outline. I opened it up, then I put Hyperwolf 's amulet -I know that from spying on those suit guys- on it. Hyperwolf 's amulet looked like a grey circle with a golden outline and a green gem in the middle. "Hyperwolf. Attack: 6. Defense: 5. Size: medium. Type: hyper-beast. Special Abilities: moon armor, sonic howl." My holotome said.

"Wow, Hyperwolf 's Sonic Howl is called sonic howl." I said.

(a couple of minutes later)

I was on a roof, then I saw 9 suit guys attacking 2 guys and 1 girl, and I knew I had to stop them.

"Hey!" I said.

(1 minute earlier. Lok's POV)

This was bad. First, Sophie, Dan, and I get ambushed by 9 suits, then the suits use a spell to stop us from using a spells, then they use a spell to sen our titans back to their amulets.

"Hey!" Someone said, then we all saw a guy wearing a black cloak on a roof.

"Howl at the moon, Hyperwolf!" The guy said as he sent out his titan. It was a grey wolf with green eyes and golden shoulder pads.

"Go, Redcap!" The suits said in unison.

"Titan Bomb!" One of the suits said, but only the titan that the suit that said that had got sent back to its amulet.

"One of Hyperwolf 's special abilities is moon armor." The Black Cloak Guy said.

"Spell Trap!" The same suit said.

"The only spell I know is sorrow bond, and do you remember the missing redcap." The Black Cloak Guy said.

"How do you know about that!" One of the suits said.

"Tear them to pieces, Redcap!" BSG -the Black Cloak Guy- said, but his redcap's red visor was green, it had golden shoulder pads, and it had a golden rhino's horn. That means...

"Powerbonded Redcap, Uppercut Claw!" BSG said as a redcap charged at his redcap, but the enemy redcap was sent back to its amulet when BSG's redcap uppercutted it.

"Powerbonded Redcap, jump in front of Hyperwolf!" BSG said, and his redcap did that.

A enemy redcap charged at Redcap.

"Hyperwolf, use Sonic Howl! Powerbonded Redcap, use Claw Horn!" BSG said, and Hyperwolf used Sonic Howl to launch Redcap at the redcap, the redcap was sent back to its when Redcap's horn -that was glowing red- rammed into it. Redcap's horn stopped glowing. Three redcaps charged at Redcap, and the other three redcaps charged at Hyperwolf.

"Powerbonded Redcap, use Spin Claw!" BSG said.

Redcap started to spin and was able to send the three redcaps back to their amulets.

Hyperwolf jumped up into the air and sent the other three redcaps back to their amulets with a close-range sonic howl.

"Hyperwolf, Powerbonded Redcap, return." BSG said, then he walked away.


	2. Titan find part 1

**Disclaimer: Jakenaster does not own Huntik.**

**Talking: "talk"**

**Thinking: **_**'think'**_

Lok opened his holotome, then Dante's face appeared.

"Seekers, there was a amulet that holds the legengary titan of the moon at the new exhibit at the museum." Dante said.

"What do mean by 'was' ?" Dan asked.

"Someone stole it." Dante said, then his face turned into a card, and Lok grabbed the card.

"Moon Find: find the legendary titan of the moon and get it back." Lok said.

(night time. Lok's POV)

We just got to the museum when...

"Hello." Someone said, and we saw BSG.

I was about to ask him to join my team.

"I will only join your team if you can beat my new titan with one of your strongest titans." He said.

"Okay! Rise, legendary titan of champions, Pendragon!" I said as I invoked Powerbonded Pendragon.

"Rise, legendary titan of the moon, Gravdragon!" BSG said as he invoked the legendary titan we were suppose to find. Gravdragon was a grey dragon with blue eyes, a yellow under belly, silver shoulder pads, and the inside of its wings were black with white dots.

Blue flames came out of Pendragon's mouth and yellow flames came out of Gravdragon's mouth, but Pendragon's flame overpowered Gravdragon's flame.

Gravdragon flew into the air.

"Gravdragon, use Gravity Orb!" BSG said, then Pendragon was hit by a yellow sphere of energy that came out of Gravdragon's mouth.

Gravdragon was sent back to its amulet when it was by a blue flame that came out of Pendragon's mouth.

"Okay, you win." BSG said as he jumped down.

"You know you should take off your cloak." I said, then BSG toke off his cloak. He had blonde hair, red eyes, a grey shirt, an un-zipped red jacket, blue pants, and red sneakers.

"My name is Jacob Neo." He said.

(1 day later. Jacob's POV)

It had been 1 day since I joined Lok's team. I learned Boltflare, Dragonfist, Hyperstride, Featherdrop, and Raypulse. I got a new titan called Freelancer.

Lok opened his holotome, then Dante's face appeared.

"Seekers, we just located 3 titans in a forest, but we don't know what titans they are, and we want you to find them." Dante said, then his face turned into a card, and Lok grabbed it.

"Titan Find: Find the 3 titans in the forest." Lok said.

This was my first mission.

(On the plane)

Lok was the pilot, Sophie was the co-pilot, Zhalia was being Zhalia, and Dan was asking me about how I power bonded with Redcap.

(at the forest)

"Of course, the only place we could land on is a cliff." I said.

(in the forest)

"Wait, how are we suppose to find the titans?" I asked, and by the look on Lok's face...

"You frogot about that, didn't you." Sophie said, and Lok nodded.

"It is not like we are going to trip on one." I said, then I triped on something.

"Froget about what I just said." I said as picked up an amulet that looked like a golden circle with a orange outline and green gem on it, then I toke out my holotome.

"Griffix. Attack: 7. Defense: 5. Size: large. Type: hyper-beast. Special abilities: flight, pyro roar." My holotome said, then...

"Give us that amulet!" Someone said, then we saw 16 suits.

"Go, Redcap!" 4 Suits said as they invoked... power bonded redcaps.

"Go, Hexicbug!" 4 Suits said as they invoked big red stag beetles with black eyes.

"Go, Redcap!" 8 suits said as they invoked redcaps.

"Howl at the moon, Hyperwolf! Fight them, Freelancer!" I said as I invoked the two titans.

"Go, Baselaird!" Lok said as he invoked his power bonded baselaird.

"Fight with us, Sabriel!" Sophie said as she invoked power bonded sabriel.

"Go, Gareon!" Zhalia said as she invoked power bonded gareon.

"Go, Cursed Archer!" Dan said as he invoked cursed archer.

Freelancer charged at one of the hexicbugs, but the hexicbug grabbed Freelancer's lance with its pincers and threw Freelancer at a hexicbug, and the hexicbug grabbed Freelancer with its pincers.

Hyperwolf used a sonic howl to free Freelancer.

Hyperwolf got hit by a red ball of energy that came out of one of the hexicbugs' mouth.

Hyperwolf tried to hit the hexicbug, but it flew out of the way.

Hyperwolf and Freelancer tired to hit a hexicbug, but they kept flying out of the way.

There was a titan that could fly.

"Fly, Griffix!" I said as I invoked Griffix. Griffix was a golden griffon with a lion's head, green eyes, a orange mane, and a flame at the end of its tail.

Griffix tried to hit a hexicbug with an orange blast of flames -pyro roar- ,but the hexicbug flew out of the way, and Hyperwolf hit it with a sonic howl, then it was sent back to its amulet when it was hit by Griffix's pyro roar.

Hyperwolf tried to hit a hexicbug, but it flew out of the way, then it was hit by Griffix's pyro roar, then Freelancer used its lance to send it back to its amulet, then 2 hexicbugs transformed into a bigger hexicbug.

Freelancer was sent back to its amulet when it was hit by a red ball of energy that came out of the hexicbug's mouth.

"Griffix, Pyro Roar! Hyperwolf, Sonic Howl! Boltflare!" I said, and the three attacks sent it back to its amulets.


	3. Titan find part 2

**Disclaimer: Jakenaster does not own Huntik.**

**Talking: "talk"**

It was Lok, Power Bonded Baselaird, Sophie, Power Bonded Sabriel, Zhalia, Power Bonded Gareon, Dan, and Cursed Archer vs 12 Suits, 4 power bonded redcaps, and 8 redcaps.

(Lok's POV)

A power bonded redcap was about to hit me when...

"Boltflare!" Jacob said as he hit it with a boltflare. Jacob had Hyperwolf and Griffix out.

"Touchram!" I said as I hit the power bonded titan with a touchram, then it was sent back to its amulet when it was hit by Hyperwolf's sonic howl and Griffix's pyro roar.

"Raypulse!" A Suit said as he sent Hyperwolf back to its amulet with a raypulse.

(Jacob's POV)

I noticed a suit dropped a hexicbug amulet.

"Sorrowbond!" I said as I picked it up.

(Lok's POV)

"Swarm, Hexicbug!" Jacob said as he invoked a hexicbug.

Baselaird cut a redcap's head off with its blade, and the titan was sent back to its amulet.

Hexicbug hit a redcap with a red ball of energy that came out of Hexicbug's mouth, then the redcap was sent back to its amulet when it was hit by Griffix's pyro roar.

Sabriel was able to use one of its swords to cut off a redcap's head and send it back to its amulet.

"Boltflare!" Sophie, Jacob, and I said as we sent a redcap back to its amulet with a combined boltflare.

Baselaird, Sabriel, and Cursed Archer used their swords -arrow sword in Cursed Archer's case- to send a power bonded recap back to its amulet.

A redcap was sent back to its amulet when it was hit by Cursed Archer's arrow sword and Griffix's pyro roar.

"Raypulse!" Jacob and Zhalia said as they both launched a raypulse at a power bonded redcap.

"Touchram!" Sophie and I said as we both lauched a touchram at the power bonded redcap, the four attacks sent it back to its amulet.

We used the same combo to send the other power bonded redcap back to it amulet.

I noticed an amulet on the ground, and I picked it up.

"Roll out, Lindorm!" I said as I invoked MY power bonded lindorm.

"Hexicbug, us Bug Ball! Griffix, use Pyro Roar!" Jacob said, then a redcap was hit by Giffix's pyro roar and a red ball of energy that came out of Hexicbug's mouth -bug ball- and sent it back to its amulet.

"Bladecall!" I said as the Willblade appeared in my hands.

"Power Bonded Lindorm, use Spinnig Slash!" I said as Lindorm and I use spinnig slash to send a redcap back to its amulet.

Sabriel used one of its swords to sen a redcap back to its amulet.

Gareon used its eye beams to send a redcap back to its amulet.

Cursed Archer used its arrow sword to sent a redcap back to its amulet.

Baslaird used its sword to send a redcap back to its amulet.

"Boltflare!" Jacob, Sophie, and I said as we used a combined boltflare to send the last redcap back to its amulet.

"So you are those pests." Someone said, then we saw a guy in a dark green cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Hexic... your doom! Rise, legendary titan of nature, Thornix!" He said. Thornix looked like a man made of dark green vines with thorns, and its eyes were red.

Thornix lauched the thorns on its body at our titans, but they only hit Griffix, Cursed Archer, and Hexic, and they were sent back to their amulets.

Sabriel, Lindorm, and Baselaird charged at Thornix, but they were sent back to their amulets.

Gareon tried to hit Thornix with its eye beams, but it was sent back to its amulet when it was hit by Thonix's thorns.

(Jacob's POV)

I saw an amulet on the ground, then I picked it up.

"Rise, legendary titan of the sky, Pegasus!" I said.


	4. Titan find part 3

**Disclaimer: Jakenaster does not own Huntik.**

**Talking: "talk"**

"Rise, legendary titan of the sky, Pegasus!" Jacob said. Pegasus looked like a white pegasus with blue eyes.

(Jacob's POV)

"You think one legendary titan can stop Thornix!" Hexic said.

"Rise, legendary titan of the moon, Gravdragon! ...and for extra support, tear them to pieces, Redcap!" I said as I invoked Gravdragon and Power Bonded Redcap, then I felt a great power inside me.

"Burnout! Howl at the moon, Hyperwolf! Fight them, Freelancer! Fly, Griffix! Swarm, Hexicbug!" I said as I re-invoked my titans.

"Guys, use your attacks to stop Thornix's thorn from hitting you." I said to my titans, then my titans charged at Thornix.

Freelancer used its shield to protect itself and Redcap, and Gravdragon used its flames to protect itself, Pegasus, Griffix, Hyperwolf, and Hexicbug.

Freelancer threw its lance at Thornix, Redcap used uppercut claw, Hyperwolf used sonic howl, Griffix used pyro roar, Hexicbug used bug ball, Gravdragon used gravity orb, and Pegasus launched a blast of blue energy at Thornix, and Thonix was sent back to its amulet, then I blacked out.

(1 day later. Near Lok's house)

I was finally able to meet Cherit, and I was going to meet Lok's mom and sister soon.

"So you are saying that you felt a great power inside you before you used burnout?" Cherit asked, and I nodded.

"I think a saw a titan after I felt that great power and before I used burnout." I said.

"Do you know what it looked like?" Cherit asked.

"No, its all fuzzy." I said.

"Wierd, I read every spell book I could get my hands on and I can't find a spell called burnout." Sophie said as she closed a book.

(at Lok's house)

I know knew why Cherit talked about Lok's mom's cookies so much.

I ate my cookie as I watched Dan chase Cherit around the house because Cherit 'stole' his cookie.

(a couple of minutes later)

I met Lok's sister, then Lok's mom sent her out to grab some milk.

Lok opened up his holotome, and Dante's face appeared.

"Seekers..." Dante started.


	5. Power Bonded Hyperwolf

**Disclaimer: Jakenaster does not own Huntik.**

**Talking: "talk"**

"Seekers, we located an unknown titan at a field nearby, and I want you to find it." Dante said.

(Lok's POV)

Dante's face turned into a card, and I grabbed it.

"Field Day: find and get the unknown titan." I said.

(at the field)

"How are going to find the titan in this field!" Cherit said.

"We can split into two teams. Sophie, Jacob, and I on one team, and Zhalia, Cherit, and Dan on another." I said.

(Lok' team. Jacob's POV)

We were looking for the amulet when...

"Stay right where you are!"

We were ambused by 6 suits.

"Go, Vinedrone!" The Suits said. Vinedrone looked like a man made out of green vines, and it had blue eyes.

"Howl at the moon, Hyperwolf! Swarm, Hexicbug!" I said.

"Go, Baselaird!" Lok said.

"Fight with us Sabriel!" Sophie said.

"Hyperstride!" I said as jumped high up into the air.

"Bolt-!" I started, but vines came out of one of the vinedrone's hands and threw me into the ground.

"Hyperstride!" I said as I ran at the vinedrone, but vines came out of it hands and threw me away.

The vinedrone was about to use its vines to whip me, but Hyperwolf charged at the vinedrone, then the vinedrone used its vines to squeeze Hyperwolf until it was sent back to its amulet.

I tried get out another amulet, but the vinedrone used its vines to grab me and stop me from getting out another amulet, then I felt a great power inside me.

"Howl at moon, Hyperwolf!" I said, but hyperwolf was standing on it back legs, and it had a golden brest-plate (?) and crown, that meant Hyperwolf power bonded with me.

Hyperwolf used its claw to cut the vines in two and free me.

"Power Bonded Hyperwolf, Sonic Howl!" I said, then Hyperwolf used its sonic howl to send the vinedrone back to its amulet.

(a couple of minutes later)

We had just defeated the suits and went back to the search.

(Dan's team. Dan's POV)

We were looking for the amulet when...

"Don't move!"

We were ambused by 7 Suits.

"Go, Vinedrone!" They said.

"Go, Gareon!" Zhalia said.

I was about invoke a titan, but vines come out of one of the vinedrone's hands and the vines threw me.

"Dan!" Cherit cried as he flew over to me.

"They are going to pay for that." I said, then I saw an amulet on the ground, and I picked it up.

"Fight, legendary titan of battles, Freeblade!" I said. Freeblade looked like a silver knight with a red cloak, and a golden sword in each hand.

Freeblade used its swords to send the titan back to its amulet.

(a couple of seconds later)

We went back to our seach because we defeated the Suits.

(Lok's team. Jacob's POV)

We just met up with Zhalia, Charit, and Dan again, then...

"Nice to see you again." Someone said, then we turn around and saw Hexic.

"Rise, legendary titan of nature, Thornix!" He said.

"Fight, legedary titan of battles, Freeblade!" Dan said.

"Rise legendary of the sky, Pegasus!" I said.

Pegasus hit Thornix with a blast of blue energy, and Freeblade threw its swords, the two attacks sent Thornix back to its amulet.


End file.
